Weird Travel
by Ari-Griffin
Summary: CARTOONVERSE. Join Lydia and Beetlejuice as they explore the weird attractions their worlds have to offer.


Title: Weird Travels  
Author: Ari-Griffin  
Cartoonverse  
Rating: Teen/PG-13  
Pairings: Beetlejuice/Lydia

Author's Note: This is my first Beetlejuice story posted, but I have three other stories in the works. I want to improve my writing, so if you spot anything wrong, please do not hesitate to send me a message. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beetlejuice. He and all other related characters belong to the Warner Brothers and the Geffen Film Company.

* * *

At twenty-six-years-old, Lydia Deetz had accomplished most of her life goals. After graduating college with a master's degree in photography and a minor in fashion design, Lydia found the perfect job. She traveled the globe, exploring the paranormal, bizarre, and creepy attractions in whatever town she found herself in. Her blog documenting her travels was an internet smash hit and her soon-to-be-released book was already on its way to becoming a bestseller. While traveling, Lydia would design clothes for her shop in the Neitherworld, The Spooky BOOtique, and for her fashion line that was sold in alternative clothing and accessory stores around the world. 

When anyone asked if she hated living out of a suitcase, Lydia would smile and reply that it as hard but getting to travel the world was worth it. In truth, Lydia would check into her hotel room, make it look like she slept the night, and then she would travel to the Neitherworld to stay at BJ's Roadhouse. Lydia also had a wonderful boyfriend and was surrounded by friends.

Beetlejuice had changed quite a bit over the last few years. He cleaned up his act when he and Lydia took their friendship to the next level after her first semester at college. Sure, he still played pranks, ate bugs, and spouted puns, but he enjoyed taking showers and brushing his teeth now that Lydia made it worthwhile. Beetlejuice was also the manager at The Spooky BOOtique. The Sappy-Face Ghouls, Jacques, Ginger, the Monster Across the Street, and the Monsteress Across the Street all helped run the store.

Beetlejuice was happier with Lydia as his girlfriend. His parents had stopped nagging him about getting a job and keeping clean, though his mother did occasionally tell him to make an honest woman out of Lydia and give her lots of grand-ghouls. Scuzzo, LipScum, and the others gave Beetlejuice a hard time when he started going straight, but he would do anything to make Lydia happy.

* * *

Lydia opened the door to the Roadhouse and stumbled inside, weighed down by her camera, laptop, and travel bags. She sat her laptop on the coffee table and took the rest of her bags to the bedroom she shared with Beetlejuice. Lydia returned to the living room and curled up on the couch with her laptop. She finished writing her latest journal entry and uploaded her pictures. Lydia was looking for places to go for her next blog when Beetlejuice came home. 

"Hi, Beej. How was work?"

"Hey, Babes," he said, sitting down on the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Same as usual, your latest design flew off the shelves."

"What would you expect with a bat shawl?" Lydia asked, leaning over to kiss her boyfriend.

When they broke apart, Beetlejuice asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to decide where to go next. There are so many interesting places. I'm having trouble making up my mind.

"Can I see?"

"Sure," Lydia said, turning the computer to face Beetlejuice.

Beetlejuice scanned some of the descriptions of events, towns, and attractions until- "Babes, we have got to go to the BugFest. They have a free all-you-can-eat bug buffet! Please can we go? Please, please, please?" Beetlejuice begged. "There will be live music, roach races, and dancing. I promise I won't make a pest of myself." Beetlejuice said, turning into a large black-and-white striped insect.

Lydia laughed and Beetlejuice morphed back into his regular form. "Okay, BJ, we can go."

"Raleigh, North Scare-O'lina here we come!" Beetlejuice cackled with glee.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_ Lydia wondered.

To be continued…


End file.
